In a graphical user interface computing environment, files and other data content are represented as touchable or clickable user interface elements, or icons. The icons may be automatically arranged in an interface by Name, Size, Type, or Date, or arranged by the user manually. In certain computing environments, for example, a mobile device environment such as a smart phone, tablet computer, or a personal digital assistant, icons for launching software applications, or “apps,” may be arranged in an interface by Name, Installation Date, or manually arranged by the user. However, these arrangements may not provide a user with the best way to organize the presentation of icons in an interface. It is desirable to have other ways to automatically arrange application icons for a better user experience.
In a computing environment, users may add apps by visiting an electronic vendor, such as the Apple App Store, Google Play, Amazon Appstore, or other vendor interfaces. Such vendors may provide a web-based interface or provide an app interface for selling and providing other apps. Vendor interfaces may provide recommendations to users for apps, for example, a Recommended For You section in the vendor interface. It is desirable to have other ways to recommend apps for a better user experience.
Content providers may provide aggregations of content for a particular subject matter. In one approach, the content aggregations may be provided to a user in response to a user's submission of search terms. It is desirable to have other ways to provide content aggregations for a better user experience.